Aftermath
Not much too see here, I still haven't finished moving stuff over yet, wait.. who knows when. -Xenodrone98 About the series Aftermath, or AIND is a 40 chapter series taking place after the events of Subnautica. The series is located on Subnautica wiki, and will be moved over here in 2 days, the series currently consists of 4 chapters, and is in development. Characters Roderick M Shkuo Disclaimer Aftermath is not appropriate for all ages, the writing contains violence, swearing, blood n gore, and brutal survival. Reader discretion is advised Genre Survival horror Science fiction Trivia The series was originally Called:"Aftermath" on Subnautica wiki, but was taken down due too spamming the recent activity feed, although Xeno still believes it is out of discrimination towards the fan base he is in. After it was removed, Xeno took this not with anger, but as a new opportunity, to remake the series and perfect it. He is still currently doing this. Chapter 1 Teaser Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep! Warning! The Hull Breach detected on port side has ruptured Buoyancy Capsule 1!" "I Know I Know Damnit!" I shouted back to the Seamoth's automated voice impatiently as I looked for the repair tools stored in the Seamoth shining titanium interior compartment."Where is the Welder!?" I thought in my head as I frantically searched through the storage behind the pilot chair. My Seamoth was plummeting into the darkness of the deep ocean trench. The front of the Seamoth faced upwards. I watched as the blue water from the sun shining becoming fainter and farther away. Darkness, fleeing air bubbles, and chunks of rock breaking away from the boulder stuck on the Seamoth's back port side like birds flying off a tree and into the distance. Johan desperately tried to repair the the sinking Seamoth, I could hear the hum of the repair tool, and the glowkng orange sparks flying by occasionally. could feel the sensation of my ears being crushed increase by the second. "Warning safe depth has been passed, approaching crush depth! Estimated time until Seamoth destruction: T-3 minutes!" The system warned me. My eyes widened and I stopped digging around the cluttered storage bin when those words came to my ears. I slowly turned around and looked at the control panel. All I could see from it was flashing red lights and messages of engine failure and crush depth. Sparks shot out of the control panel and the left side violently. I could hear Johan's muffled voice from Outside as he desperately tried to do repairs. "Come on!" I muttered frustrated and I grabbed the manual controls with my hands and pressed my feet up against the round smooth bubble glass window separating the water outside from me inside my Seamoth. My muscles started to tense up as I pulled, my teeth clenched, eyes closed, I pulled on the center stick with every hope and desire to live in me. I opened my eyes and saw that all of my efforts had no effect. That was it, that was the last hope. I relaxed my body into the pilot chair and sadly watched my Seamoth plummeting deeper into the abyss, Johan started to shout through the mic at me. "Roderick! answer me! Roderick? Roderick-" I slowly lifted up my right arm and flipped the switch on the headset, and everything became quiet. A sudden melancholy feeling of distress and despair flooded through me, extinguishing the spark of determination and hope. My throat dried as if I were about to burst into tears. I reached to my neck and undid the strap on my helmet. I removed the helmet and solemnly examined the side. The picture was still there. I slowly pulled the small photo off of the fabric band wrapping around the helmet. My friends and I were in the picture, everyone I loved was there. But I might not see them again. "Warning! Crush Depth has been reached! Ascend immediately!" I heard the automated voice say. I didn't care about it, in a little bit it wouldn't matter, we'll all be dead. Except I don't want to feel the pain."I would rather take my own life than die like this." I solemnly murmured to the darkness behind the glass bubble protecting me. I knew that I would never see my family again, but my time had come to an end. The end which I will chose how it happens myself. I slowly crawled out of the pilot chair and over to the titanium storage container. I pulled out the large black carton with red lines and a skull painted on it that said:"Bleach." Bleach, why should I drink it? I have other availabilities. Without closing the container, I sat back down into my chair and slowly reached over to my gun on my right side, the gun already had one bullet chambered. I pressed my USP Match against the side of my head, cocked back on the pilot seat's soft cushiony headrest, and closed my eyes tightly. I slowly applied pressure to the trigger, I could feel it pushing back a little. I could faintly hear the system murmuring a warning to me, and Johan's muffled screams as he desperately banged on the glass dome. I could hear cracks starting to split into the corners of the bubble cockpit as the water desperately tried to get inside my Seamoth. My hands started shaking nervously, and a tear fell from my eye, I took one last look and saw B3T@ waiting there on the other side, the screams of the many started to moan louder and louder. Suddenly I stopped for a moment to think, I have been in many situations like this, more than I can remember, why am I giving up now? I lowered the gun away from my head took a moment to recollect my memories. What happened? Why am I so far away from home? Category:Story